Tempting&Teasing
by Zakudeath
Summary: Naruto is married to Gaara and has twin sons with him.  Then he meets Sasuke, the twins english teacher and Garra's old friend.  Will he be able to resist temptation, especially with Sasuke tempting him. SasuNaru GarNaru GarNeji onesided KyuNaru ShakGar
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know you are waiting for the next chapter for "From thief to lover", but this story had been in my head for so long and I had to tell it. The first little part I inserted for several reasons. I know you all are going to love this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this on this chapter. I no own Naruto**

**Also unbetaeded...ed XD**

**

* * *

**

Most of the day had already gone by and the night sky was making itself known. The nighttime cool breeze flew into the room, giving the sweaty occupants in the room nice sensation. Two boys, Kyuubi Sabaku and Shukaku Sabaku, sat back to back on a queen size bed each giving a tug on their 'instruments'. Grunts and moans could be heard as the two continued with their playing, each playing to their own muse in their heads.

Kyuubi Sabaku was seventeen. He had deep red neck length hair, courteous of his father and slightly golden skin, courteous to his mother. Longish eyelashes were closed over his red eyes and a pink blush colored his cheeks as sweat rolled off his forehead. With no shirt on, his perfect lean chest was adjoined with sweat as his long fingers squeezed and tugged his impressive sized instrument.

"Ahhhhh!" With that moan, he leaned his head onto the shoulder of his twin, Shukaku Sabaku. Even though they are twins, the two boys looked nothing alike. Shukaku had blonde hair, like his mother, only with a somewhat dirtier color to it. His skin color was paler than his brothers, much liked his father, but it still had a slight golden tinge to it. Unlike his brother, his golden eyes were half lidded and it was evident of the lust that could be seen in them. He wore a thin, skin-tight black long sleeve shirt that clung to his toned muscles on both his arms and his chest.

Like his brother, he also had an impressive instrument that he was tugging, both thinking of two different people. Both people who were also in the same house as they were in and were currently downstairs. _**Knock knock**_. "Kyuubi…Shukaku…are you two okay in there?" Scratch that. One of them was downstairs and the other was right outside their door.

"Shukaku…._Kyuubi_? Is something wrong?" Kyuubi moaned longingly as his name was called again by the person outside his door. Oh, how he loved that voice. It sounded so sweet and innocent. He would do anything to have that voice moaning under him. The person behind the door thought he heard someone moan and got worried. "Kyuubi? Was that you?" Kyuubi let out a scuffled moan in response. Shukaku, understanding his brother dilemma, decided he would help out his brother in his current 'situation'.

"Yeah Mom. Kyuubi's…fine!" Shukaku amazed his self that he didn't stammer as he yelled out to reassure their mother. He thought that they were in the clear when he heard, "Shukaku. What's going on in there?" He nearly came at the raspy, deep voice that had just come through the door. With a moan, he indicated to Kyuubi that he was going to need help himself. "Ah!...N-nothing, Dad! We're f-f-fine!"

"…Are you sure? You two sound…tensed." Kyuubi let out a moan in response to the voice and Shukaku had to shout over the boy in response. "Yea-yeah! We're…FUCK!" Shukaku hadn't expected to come, but that he did, right after Kyuubi. "Shukaku! Watch your language!" Shukaku moaned out another fuck as he load finished itself off, ruining the sheets he was sitting on.

"What was that, Shukaku!" Shukaku could only grunt. Was his dad _trying_ to get him hard again! "He said okay, Dad." Kyuubi picked himself out of the bed and began taking off the sheets, his boxer and his pants now pulled up, the button and zipper still undone. Shukaku swallowed a lump in his throat before asking, "Was there something you need, Mom?" He began helping Kyuubi clean up by putting on the sheets as Kyuubi went and put the dirty pile in the dirty close hamper that sat in their combined bathroom.

"I was just coming to tell you two that we need to get ready to go to the Open House your school is holding. We're going to be leaving soon and you guys know how your dad doesn't like to wait." Kyuubi sighed as he listened to his mother's voice, allowing Shukaku to respond for him. "Okay. We'll be down in a little while."

There was shuffling heard from the other side of the door before the twins heard their mother say," Okay. We'll be waiting downstairs." The sound of feet leaving indicated that their parents had left. They waited another minute after the feet disappeared before releasing the breath they were holding. Kyuubi jumped onto his brother's freshly-made bed and stretched.

"That was too close, Shukaku." Shukaku sat down beside his twin and sighed. "Too fucking close." He felt as Kyuubi sat up and pushed him in his back. Looking back at his brother, he cocked up an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"You know mom doesn't like you using those words. Dad will kill you if he hears you saying them." Shukaku scoffed as he turned away and murmured, "Momma's boy." The next thing he knew, Kyuubi's foot made itself known on his back and he was kicked out of his bed. He growled out, warningly, "Kyuubi."

"You fucking crossed the fucking damn line, jackass!" Shukaku knew he crossed the line then. Not just because his brother told him he did, but also because Kyuubi had just yelled at him, dirtying his once pure mouth. He sighed. The look of betrayal was too much for him to even look at on his brother's face. "I-I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I didn't mean to get you mad." Kyuubi seemed to calm down at the apology before replying, "No. I'm not mad, just…frustrated."

Shukaku didn't reply, letting Kyuubi know to keep going. "It's just that...the one person…the _only_ person who can actually arouse me is right downstairs and the only reason I can't go after him, besides he's married, is because he's MY _MOM_! I would give anything to be in the place of dad."

Shukaku picked his self up and looked at his brother, knowing what he's going through. "I know how you feel." "Of course you do, Shukaku. You're in the same boat as me, hopelessly in love with your daddy, wishing you could be in mom's place." "But dad looks so happy when he's with mom," Shukaku sighed as he sat on his bed again. "And mom look like he's about to burst when he's with dad." Kyuubi let out another sigh before adding, "I could never break them up. No matter how much it tears me apart on the inside to say this, they belong together. They instantly knew it was love when they first saw each other."

Shukaku chuckled," Mom practically reminds us every day. True love at first sight." "And that's why it's our job to make sure nobody tries to come between them." Shukaku smirked. "If we can't have them, nobody else can." Kyuubi gave his brother another shove, lightly this time, while adding, "Possessive bastard."

"Damn right I am. Now go get dress. We can't keep them waiting." Kyuubi nodded his head as he got up off the bed and went through their combined bathroom to his room.

* * *

Naruto stood uncomfortably at his husband's side, his nervousness kicking in. He was not a shy person, maybe when his husband displays public affection to him, but he was not shy. It discomforted him to have to go to social parties like the one he was at now. Naruto had to suck it up. It's their kids' first open house at their new school. He would do anything for them. Even if it means suffering through an uptight social party like the one he was currently at.

After Gaara got finish talking to one of the school's professor, he turned to his side and looked at his tensed spouse. Even when he's looking tense, Gaara thought that Naruto was the sexiest man alive. He looked over his spouse of twenty years. Even though he had married Naruto at a young age, Naruto kept the same appearance. Naruto had a lean, strong body, mostly from working at his night job. Naruto wasn't working at his night job as often as he did when he was younger, but he did work enough to get his body to stay the same way it has for the last twenty years, even after the pregnancy. Naruto was currently wearing well-fitting slacks and off-white, thin, pull-over sweater that had a swoop neck. Naruto had a naturally golden skin that covered all over his body and went perfectly with his golden blonde hair. He also had the brightest cerulean colored eyes that practically showed whatever emotion he was feeling, long blonde eyelashes that draped over his eyes, and three fox-like scars that sat on both of his cheeks.

Gaara placed one of his hands on Naruto's cheek and rubbed his thumb over his scars. He noticed as Naruto visibly flinch as his scar was touched and frowned. They had been together for twenty years, and Naruto still was uncomfortable to let his scars be touched, even by him. He gave a frustrated sigh that he realized Naruto must have heard when the smaller man looked away as if he was ashamed. He hated that look on his little beauty's face. He bent down and gave Naruto a kiss. He rose and smirked at the blush sitting on Naruto's cheeks.

"Gaara. You know I don't like you doing that in public." The pout on Naruto's face was only making it hard for Gaara to not swoop down and plant another kiss on the man, only longer than the last and it would probably led to something that would most definitely be called porn. "And you know how much I hate when you look upset. If you want, after the open house, we can go dancing at your favorite club." Naruto eyes seemed to light up at this. "You haven't been there in a long time. Why do you want to come now?" "Because," Gaara smiled,"I know someone very special to me wants me to go there with him."

Naruto's face twisted up mixed with both confusion and jealousy. "Who? Who is he? I've been asking you for weeks to come with me and now-," He stopped himself as he realized who it was his husband was talking about and a blush creped over his face as he released a, "Oh." Gaara only laughed at the innocence his spouse had and Naruto just pouted.

"Is that the famous Gaara Sabaku laughing? The world must have frozen over and he must be the cause of it." Gaara stopped laughing and turned to face the person who dared themselves to say this, his glare fully intact. His eyes stopped and landed on a familiar face from high school. "Neji Hyuuga. It's been a while." The man called Neji responded by smirking.

Naruto came closer to his husband back and peeked over his shoulder. It frustrated him at the moment that Gaara was somewhat taller than him. Putting how he feels now aside, he loved his husband's height. He loved his husband overall appearance, to be exact. Gaara stood at a good six feet since he knew his husband was taller than him by a good two inches and he was, at least, five foot seven, maybe eight. Gaara had blood red hair and somewhat pale skin that covered over his own strong body. Gaara was wearing black, well-pressed suit with a red button-down which managed to him a dark, yet sexy air to him. Dark rings were obvious around his husband's eyes, but instead of hindering his appearance, it seemed to help it, enhancing the turquoise color of his eyes. Personally, Naruto thought the hottest thing on his husband face was the love kanji he had tattooed over his eye.

"Yes it has. I haven't seen you since our second year in college. What brings you here, Sabaku?" "I could be asking you the same thing, Hyuuga. Last time I'd check, you don't have any children." Neji only chuckled, before adding, "How right you are. I'm actually a professor here. I teach both History and Philosophy." Gaara scoffed. "Figures." Neji kept his smirk in place as he said, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Not that it's any of your business, Hyuuga, but it just so happens to be my kids' open house." Neji quirked up an eyebrow at this. "I didn't know you have a child, let alone that you got married. Since I wasn't invited to this wedding, there must not have been one. You got little bastards to take care of, Sabaku?"Gaara knew the other man was only teasing, but he wasn't planning on saving him from the wrath of his spouse, who, he could tell without even looking at him, was pissed beyond all reason.

"Who do you think you are calling, my children _BASTARDS!_?" Neji noticeably flinched upon hearing how much anger was in the voice talking to him. Neji was not going to lie. He was scared. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. He looked at the person who came out from behind Gaara and nearly gasped, the keyword being nearly. The person in front of him was breathtaking, even with such a lithe look his face. And the fact that person practically whispered those words to him with so much venom only seemed to turn him on even more.

"I—I'm sorry, but you are?" Neji cursed himself for stuttering, noticing the smirk on Gaara's face. "I happen to be the so-called bastards' mother, Naruto Uzumaki-Sabaku" "Naruto Uzumaki-Sabaku?" Neji mentally praised himself for not stuttering again as he repeated after the young man, absentmindedly. "Yes, that is exactly what I said. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am the person who has married Gaara Sabaku, and who has given birth to our twins. I'm so sorry that you weren't invited to our wedding, but since you're one of Gaara's friends, and he sent out his own invitations, it can't be helped."

Neji was sure that the person in front of him was being sarcastic on the last part, but there was something he thought he heard come from the young man's mouth that he had to question. "Did you say you gave birth to twins?" Naruto sighed, hearing this particular question all the time, becoming more tiresome every time he hears it. "Yes, I gave birth to my twins. Yes, I am a man. No, I was not a female who got a sex change. No, I am not a hermaphrodite. As I said before, I am a man who was lucky enough to give birth to two boys. No, I am not lying. I have pictures and a video of me giving birth, courtesy of Gaara. Yes, they are real. No, they are not photo shopped. And lastly, yes, I am telling the truth. If you don't believe me, the book of world records also has me in their book because I am the first_ real_ man to have ever giving birth. Have I answered all, if not some of your questions?"

Neji blinked as the information processed in his head. The look on Naruto's face was daring Neji to not believe him and Neji was not about to argue with him, especially since he believed what Naruto was telling him. "I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway." He held his hand out to Naruto and after a hesitant pause, Naruto took his hand.

Neji's hand was smooth yet rough at the same time. Naruto looked over the man. Neji was tall, maybe an inch taller than his husband. He had milky white skin that seemed to contrast with his waist long brown hair that was tied near the bottom of his hair. Neji wore tan slacks, with a white button-down that seemed to actually suit him. Naruto would admit, the man was sexy, but it was also kind of creepy being stared at by his pupil-lacking lilac colored eyes. They frightened him, almost as much as the feeling he was getting that he was being watched.

A small shudder past through his body, after Neji let go of his hand. He went to his husband's side and unconsciously grabbed his hand. Gaara looked down at his spouse. Gaara could tell that something was upsetting him. Naruto had let out another shudder, only this one was more violent then the last one, but not so violent that other people could tell besides himself. Gaara could easily tell that something was upsetting his spouse; the only question of the matter was what?

Gaara opened his mouth to ask Naruto what was the matter, when Neji interrupted. "I'm guessing you haven't seen Sasuke Uchiha yet, huh." Gaara interest seemed to shift a bit, but he made sure that Naruto knew he was still important to him, squeezing his hand for reassurance. "No, I haven't seen Uchiha. Why would he be here in the first place?" Neji only smirked. "Why don't you ask him for yourself? He was the one to point you out when you two came in. I think he wants to talk with you. Follow me. I'll lead you to him."

As Neji began walking away, Gaara was a bit hesitant to follow after him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the Uchiha again or not. It had been a while since the two had seen each other, but there was a gut feeling telling him that he will regret letting the Uchiha back into his life again. A gut feeling that something bad, if not horrible, will happen if he was to walk over to the Uchiha , even to just say hi. He decided not to listen to his gut feeling, for whatever reason, he decided to go and meet up with the Uchiha again.

He began walking, but stopped when he felt his arm being tugged. He looked back at Naruto, concern clearly written on his face. "What's the matter?" There was a slight pause; Naruto was looking at the floor, instead of in his eyes. Gaara knew something was definitely wrong with Naruto then. Naruto was a straightforward person and spoke his mind when something was bothering him.

He didn't like seeing Naruto, _his_ Naruto, uncomfortable. He closed the small distance between them and let one of his fingers of the hand that wasn't holding Naruto's hand rest under Naruto's chin and tilted Naruto's head up so that they were staring into each other eyes.

A small blush formed on Naruto's cheeks as he stared into Gaara's intense eyes. "I-I don't know. Honestly, it's more like a gut feeling, but something is telling me that we need to leave." Gaara squeezed Naruto's hand in a reassuring way. "Don't worry, love. We'll leave right after we see the Uchiha. It's been a while, and I wonder how he's doing, success wise. Our companies compete against each other, and I just wish to size the competition up. Is that okay with you?"

Naruto's face was deep red. He was having a hard time keeping his composure after Gaara called him love. He was the one who normally comes up with various pet names, so the fact that Gaara had called him by a pet name, especially the one that Gaara called him while they were having sex, really hit his 'no-no on public affection' button.

"Gaara!" Naruto all but whispered/whined as he pouted. Gaara chuckled at this and bent down so that his mouth was on Naruto's ear and seductively whispered, "Keep that up and I might have to show everybody in this room exactly how _addicting_ you are. Moans and all. You wouldn't want that now would you," Gaara proceeded with his threat by licking the shell of Naruto's ear while adding, "_Love._"

Naruto visibly shuddered again, this time from pleasure. He responded to his husband's question by pouting again while adding, "Tease." Gaara only chuckled in response. "Come on Naruto. Unless…" Naruto knew he was going go regret asking, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Unless what, Gaara?"

Now, Gaara knew that Naruto was the only one who could actually affect him in a sexually way, but the fact that Naruto had asked that question so cutely, his head tilting to the side a bit, innocence clearly written on his face, had his hormones raging. He personally knew that Naruto was not innocent. The man could put a porn star to shame. Still, Naruto gave off the air of an innocent and pure virgin, which, again, Gaara knew that he was nowhere near being any of that.

Hormones taking over, Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist and brought their hips together. Their forehead touched and Gaara stared down into Naruto's eyes as Naruto stared up into Gaara's, his face turning redder as time went by. "Unless," Gaara started, having Naruto's complete attention on him, "you want me to take you right now. I'm in the mood, and I'll make sure that the only person you'll worry about is me."

Naruto's shyly looked away from Gaara then looked back at him at an upward glance. Gaara was just about to give another perverted comment, when he was interrupted, yet again, by the Hyuuga. "You two should make porn. That was actually pretty hot." Naruto, startled that somebody was actually watching them, jumped back, pushing Gaara back in the opposite direction. Gaara let out a frustrated sigh before turning his glare onto the Hyuuga. Neji only smirked before turning around and walking away.

Gaara followed behind Neji, Naruto close on his heel. They walked passed other parents and administrators, heading to the back of the room. It was an impressive room, to Naruto anyway. It had a high ceiling with many columns. The walls were practically windows with a curve top, only the entrance wall and the wall to the right of it looked like actual walls. From the glass wall you could clearly see the garden that grew outside and the stars that glowed around the full moon. The room had a golden glitz to it that screamed fancy. Every single thing in the room was elaborate, from the ten or more glass chandeliers that hung on the ceilings, to the design that covered the door frame. Even the snacks and the dishes that go with them were practically saying, "I'm too expensive for you to even touch."

That's why Naruto didn't like such an environment. It just seemed too…strict.

They continued walking, heading to the back of the room. Naruto wasn't sure, but it looked to him as though the room was getting darker, as if the light of the chandeliers couldn't reach this part of the room. As they got closer, Naruto swore he could hear laughter, maybe more of a giggle, but it was definitely there. They got to the last table of the whole room and Naruto was able to see where the giggling was coming from.

Sitting at the table were two figures. One figure was a voluptuous woman. She had long red hair that hung loosely around her and framed her strong face, and glasses to add to her features. She was wearing a snug, sultry, black dress that dipped lowly over her breast, had a long cut up the side, and had no back to it. Naruto would admit, she was very pretty, but she gave off an air of being…easy. She was currently sitting on the lap of the other figure she was with, giggling and moaning as the other was letting his hands roam over her body as he sucked on her neck.

They were so busy with their current affair that they hasn't notice them until Neji cleared his throat, gaining a glare from the girl, and an irritated look from Sasuke. Neji only smirked at their heated gazes as he continued. "I've brought with me, Gaara Sabaku, and his…lovely wife, Naruto Uzumaki-Sabaku." Sasuke shifted his gaze from Neji to Gaara, a person he hadn't seemed for years. He looked over the red head. Gaara still looked good, just not as good as he was.

Wait. Did Neji say that Gaara had a wife…and a lovely one at that? Knowing Neji, she was probably ugly as fuck, and he was just trying to mess with him. Sasuke decided to see this so-called 'lovely' wife, as Neji had put it. He shifted his gaze over again and his eye immediately widen. Calling Gaara's wife lovely was an insult. Gaara's wife was practically sex on two legs.

Sasuke stood up, not really giving a care for Karin, the girl on his lap, as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow! Sasuke!" Sasuke cringed as Karin whined his name. Her voice was really annoying. He was only putting up with her for the aftermath. Now, if…Naruto was it?...had a voice to match his appearance, Sasuke might have to steal the man from Gaara. "Hello. I am Sasuke Uchiha. How are you today…" He held his hand out to the little blond standing beside Gaara for him to take and the blond did just that.

Naruto reached his one of hands out and took Sasuke's hand as he replied, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Sabaku and I'm doing just fine, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke actually felt his spine tingle with delight upon hearing Naruto say his name. That voice was an absolute turn on for him. He felt Naruto start to pull his hand away, and he grabbed it before it slipped from his grip. He then brought Naruto's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on his hand. He stared at Naruto the entire time he was doing this, and smirked as the boy's amazing blue eyes widen and his face turns red. Yeah, he wouldn't mind keeping Naruto all to himself. Alas, there was a small problem to his dream.

"I would appreciate if you keep you paws OFF my wife, Uchiha." Gaara had slapped Sasuke's hand from Naruto's grip and had Naruto behind his back, as if he was trying to shield him from the Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked, his eyes slowly slipping back to the little blonde. The blush on Naruto's face as Naruto tried not to look back at Sasuke only had Sasuke thinking about grabbing the little blond and showing him how much better he was compared to his husband.

Gaara practically growled as Sasuke's eyes continued to linger on _his _Naruto. Sasuke shifted his gaze up from Naruto and made eye contact with Gaara. "Don't worry, Sabaku. I'll keep my hands off your wife." Gaara seemed not to take Sasuke's word, but he wasn't up for arguing with the Uchiha. "What do you want to talk about, Uchiha?" The smirk on the Sasuke's face never faltered as Sasuke went back to the chair he had rose from and sat back down.

"I just wanted to see how my old friend is doing. It's not every day I get to see my competitor's outside from work. Mind telling me why you're here?" Gaara eyed the Uchiha before replying, "My sons are coming to this school. They are going to finish their senior year here. Why are you here?"

"It seems as though I might be one of your sons' English teacher. I teach both AP and Honors 12 English. I mean, unless your children are going to standards English, but knowing you, Sabaku, they're going to be in one of my classes." The smirk on Sasuke's face seemed to be teasing Gaara, and Gaara never liked to be teased. However, before Gaara could retort Naruto spoke up. "Um, Mister Uchiha, I thought you were my Gaara's competitor in the company."

Both Gaara and Sasuke looked at Naruto as he came from around Gaara, still lingering by Gaara's side. The tingle of pleasure ran up Sasuke's spine as Naruto said his name again. He gave the man a soft, almost unnoticeable smile before replying, "The Uchiha Company is a competitor of The Sabaku Company. I happen to be the president of the company, but I'm only needed during the summer. I needed something to do for the other months I'm not working, and so I decided to do teaching for my pastime."

Naruto watched the Uchiha as he spoke. He would admit that Sasuke was sexy. Sasuke had to be between Neji and Gaara in height. He looked as though he could be a model with pale skin that seemed to give the man a bit of a glow especially with the black suit, and the midnight blue button down he was wearing. He had jet black hair that framed his face delicately but jetted out in the back, and intense onyx eyes that seemed to bore into Naruto every time they were on him.

Gaara wasn't sure if he should punch the Uchiha in the jaw or to gorge his eyes out for staring at his wife as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Gaara decided to go for a less violent approach as long red hair came into his vision. "Uchiha, you should really learn how to entertain your guests. Your little whore is starting to get jealous."

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto all turned their attention to Karin, who was currently glaring at Naruto. When she noticed Naruto looking at her, she stuck out her tongue at him in a childish manner then smirked triumphantly when he gave her a confused look. There was a slight moment as Karin noticed that it was not just Naruto, but all of them were looking at her, but her pride was too high to seem ad tough she got caught. Instead, she turned her gaze to Sasuke and gave him the sexist smile she could offer. Having all their attention on her, she walked slowly over to Sasuke, swaying her hips as she walked.

In Sasuke's opinion, she was doing just fine, until she opened her mouth. "Sasuke lets ditch this place. Seeing a middle class person in a room full of richies has ruined the party for me." She placed herself on Sasuke's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, obvious to the deadly glare she was receiving for three of the men. She brought her mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "C'mon Sasuke, I'm really in the mood right now."

Sasuke was pretty pissed at the girl. To just insult a person who was way classier than how she was acting was very hypocritical of her, and Sasuke just saw that as another form of lying. He was just about to tell her to fuck off when he was interrupted by

_**Ring Ring**_

Naruto pulled an orange cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" "_Hey Naruto!_" "…Jiraiya?...You old pervert. How did you get my number?" "_As your boss and your uncle, of course I have your number. Listen, I need you to come in. We're short too many people and I just need you to take Temari's place._" "(worried) What's wrong with Temari?"

The three men who were listening in all were curious now. They all knew Temari. Temari's Gaara's older sister, the oldest of the Sabaku children. She was a very strong, demanding, and leading type. Thought that something was wrong with her had their interests.

"_Well, she called in sick today._" "Sick? But Temari's immune system is the most strongest-"

**beep beep beep**

Naruto stopped what he was saying and looked at his phone. "Hold on pervert. I got another call."

**Beep**

"Hello?" "**Naruto.**" "Temari! Jiraiya just called and told me you were sick, but you sound as healthy as ever." "**I'm not sick Naruto, but I need you to do a favor for me.**" "And that would be…" "**Take my place for me today at work.**" "Temari! You know today's my off day." "**But Naruto, you barely work three times a week. I need a break, and Shikamaru just got home from his two month business trip. Please, Naruto?**"

Naruto sighed. He could relate to how Temari was feeling. Gaara had to leave for a business trip for three weeks once, and by the time he did return, Naruto had became a clingy little spouse. The fact that Temari had to go through the same thing, only longer, hit a soft spot in his heart.

"Okay, Temari. I'll take your shift. "**Thank you so much, Naruto! I promise to pay you back.**" "You're my sister. I don't need any payment. Now go to your lazy husband and show him how much you miss him." "**Bye Naruto.**"

Naruto waited a bit before switching back over to his boss. "Okay, Jiraiya. I'll come in today." "_Great. You got two hours. Thanks Naruto._" Jiraiya hung up the phone and Naruto was met with a dial tone. He sighed as he clicked off his phone and replaced it in his pocket before turning back to the group. He was startled when he noticed all the attention was on him and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Um…Gaara, I have to go to work tonight. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our plans." Gaara rubbed circles on Naruto's back as he replied, "its okay. Naruto. You can tell me about it later. Right now, we have to get home so you can change." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Gaara. He was about to leave, when he got an idea.

"Or, maybe I can go home and change and you can get a ride from one of your friends and meet me there. And they can come too, that is, if they want to." Naruto's eyes were bright from the idea he just came up with and the brightest had Sasuke hooked. Sasuke was about to offer to give Gaara a ride, when the nuisance on his lap spoke up. "As if Sasuke's going to do something for you, Blondie."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her comment and turned to Neji. "Would you give Gaara a ride? You'll love it. You can even hang out for a while." Neji kept his eye contact with the shorter man as he smiled. "I don't see why not." Naruto's smile grew tree times more enchanting and he ran up and gave Neji a hug. "Thank you, Neji." As soon as Naruto pulled back, he ran to Gaara and gave him a small peck on his lips as he slipped the keys from his husband's jacket. "Make sure Kyuubi and Shukaku are safe before you leave, okay? Bye."

Sasuke watched as Naruto left, jealousy making a home inside of him. He roughly pushed Karin off his lap, and stood to leave away from her. "But-but Sasuke. You were my ride! How am I suppose to get home?"

"You should have thought of that before you pissed me off." And with that, Sasuke left, followed by a chuckling Neji, and a smirking Gaara.

* * *

**Well… what do you think? Read and review. :{)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO ! I'm such a lazy person, it's not even funny. I'm horrible when it comes to typing stories….but I will get better at it. Anyhow, you tell me how much you like the story and I promise you, I will type every day, until I'm finished. (I'm bad with promises too. {Disappointed in self})**

**Unbeatededed**

Kyuubi walked into his brother's room from their conjoined bathroom. Even though it was still night, Kyuubi immediately saw Shukaku. Maybe that was because Shukaku was sitting at his window seat with his windows open and the full moon's glow was beaming down directly on him. Whatever the reason, Kyuubi walked over toward him. He realized that Shukaku hadn't noticed that he had entered the room when Shukaku had failed to acknowledge him.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Shukaku turned his head as he heard the question and gave his twin a small smile. "Just taking a smoking break," he replied back. Knowing the answer to the question he had in mind, he went ahead and asked Kyuubi, "You want a puff?" He watched as Kyuubi's face scrunched up and his nose twitch at the offer.

"You know I don't like smoking, just as much as you know mom doesn't want you smoking." All while Kyuubi talked, Shukaku had placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a generous inhale, only to release it out the open window. "Yeah, I know mom doesn't want me smoking, and as long as you don't tell him, he won't know." Kyuubi let out a frustrated sigh. Shukaku heard it and added, "At least I only do it every once in a while. I'm not gonna get hooked on it, and it's a one or two time thing."

Kyuubi didn't have a response to what he was just told, so he decided to sit down across from his twin and relax. A small amount of understood silence flowed between them, the only sound made was the _whooshing_ sound heard when Shukaku released another puff of smoke. Kyuubi's eyes grew heavy and he began to drift off, when he felt a foot push him. He landed on the ground with a _**thud!**_and he growled as he looked at the culprit.

"What was that for?" Shukaku looked down to his brother. Kyuubi's normally kind face was livid, his teeth bared and his red eyes burning. He looked back towards the window, smirk sitting on his face, and replied," Payback, form earlier."

Kyuubi looked at his brother in disbelief, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows knitted. "Really?...REALLY?" Shukaku only grinned before he took another puff, but instead of blowing it out the window as he has been doing from the beginning, he turned and blew it in Kyuubi's face, his smirk never leaving his face. Kyuubi, with his pride being attacked, didn't cough, or so much flinches. Instead, he just scrunched up his nose as he had done earlier and glared at his brother.

"So, do you intend to let mom know your smoking in the house or are you just trying to piss me off?" Shukaku looked back out the window as he replied, "I don't know. Maybe a little of both. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If I want to smoke, then I should be able to smoke. If I think something is fucking frustrating, then I should be able to say it's fucking frustrating, not freaking…fucking. I don't know why mom acts as if they are going to ruin our lives, but I don't give a flying fuck anymore." Shukaku stopped and took the last puff off of his cigarette before flicking the last of it out the window. He reached for another cigarette and his lighter.

He placed the cigarette in his mouth and continued with his thought as he flickered with his lighter, trying to get the spark to light. "As soon as mom and I make contact, I'm going to light a cigarette, and curse in a way to make a sailor cringe." Shukaku laughed as he finally got the lighter to light. Just as Shukaku was about to light the cigarette, it was slapped out of his mouth.

He turned and glared at Kyuubi, who was glaring back with just as much intensity. "Why the fuck did you do that, Kyuubi?" "Because," Kyuubi stood up from his spot, his face twisted with disgust from listening to his brother, "you're a selfish, stupid bastard and if I wasn't concerned about what our parents would say, I would have punched you in your face." With that, Kyuubi turned and stomped toward the bathroom. Shukaku blinked as the information passed through his brain. He stood from his spot and hurried after Kyuubi, wanting an explanation.

He made it to his door connecting their bathroom as he asked, "Kyuubi, what are you…?"

_**BANG!**_

Shukaku stopped as the bathroom door was slammed in his face. He quickly got over the shock of the door almost hitting his face as he opened the door and went through it. "Kyuubi," he said more sternly, "what are you…?"

_**BANG!**_

Shukaku stopped for a second time as the bathroom door leading to Kyuubi's room was slammed in his face. Shocked, yet again, he took in a short inhale before he opened the door to Kyuubi's room, waiting for the worst. When nothing happened, he started his question again, hoping not to get interrupted. "Kyuubi…what are you talking about?"

Kyuubi glared at Shukaku before he let out a frustrated sigh. "I shouldn't blame you. You probably don't know this. Dad had me promise not to tell you, so I assume that he hasn't told you quite yet, since you're reacting in such a way." "What, Kyuubi? Dad hasn't told me what?" Kyuubi stared into his brother's eyes before he went toward his bed. Shukaku followed and stood close as Kyuubi went under his bed and pulled out a wooden box that had beautiful carvings covering it. Kyuubi sat down on the bed and motioned for Shukaku to do the same.

As Shukaku sat beside Kyuubi, Kyuubi leant over to his nightstand and open the first drawer. He pulled out a small key and didn't bother to close the drawer back. He took the small key that had orange string tied on it and placed the key into the keyhole of the box that sat on his lap. There was a small, anticipated '_click_' as the box was unlocked. Shukaku leaned on Kyuubi as Kyuubi opened the box's lid and his eyes grew as he saw what was inside.

"Is…is that…?"

Kyuubi nodded his head as he replied, "Yes, that's mom."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"….You're joking right! Mom would never do something like this. Mom is so innocent, and…and _STRICT_ for that matter." Kyuubi sighed as he looked at the content in the book. "Yes, Shukaku. Mom is like that now…but he wasn't when he was younger."

* * *

Naruto stood in Jirayia's office, arms folded with a confused/upset look on his face. He stared at his uncle talking on his private office phone. Naruto didn't mind waiting. He had some questions to ask the old pervert on front of him and he wasn't going to leave the office until he got his answers. He looked around his uncle's office. It was just like any other office of a business man. There was a big mahogany desk that Jirayia sat behind with a leather rotating chair that Jirayia always sat in. File cabinets sat behind the man on the phone and two other leather chairs sat in front of the strong desk for guest when they enter into the office. Naruto wouldn't dare to sit in one of those chairs. He had walked in once when Jirayia was giving an "audition" to work here and Naruto knew he would never sit in one of those chairs ever again. _Ever_. On the side of the wall sat a leather couch that Naruto knew would be just as bad as the chairs, and at the side of the door sat a huge elephant ear plant. It looked like any other office, except for the various pictures of women in provocative positions, their signatures at or near the bottom of the picture.

Naruto turned his attention back to his uncle as he heard him say, "Yeah…Uh huh….Okay…Bye." Jirayia hung his phone up with a sigh before he looked up at his nephew, his pervertive smile growing on his face. "Naruto, my boy. What brings my favorite and only nephew here to visit me? Come sit on my lap and tell your pervert of an uncle what's bothering you." It took all of Jirayia's might not to laugh as the boy's face grew red.

"P-PERVERT!"

Jirayia did laugh then. "Come now, Naruto. You should know what turns me on are huge melons in the front and a nice round bottom in the back…although; you do have a nice backside yourself." For the most part, Jirayia was telling the truth and Naruto knew he was. Naruto did have a pretty nice backside, not as big as some he had seen before, but definitely bigger than some of the girls he worked with, though that wasn't saying much since some of the girls were borderline flat. Still, having your uncle telling you that you have a nice butt didn't sit comfortably with the blonde boy.

"You old pervert," Naruto muttered. Jirayia laughed a little as he looked at the choice of clothing his nephew was wearing. Naruto was wearing a thin, black shirt that clung to his chest, its sleeves stopping ¾ down his arm and the hemline stopping right on his bellybutton. Tempting tan skin could be seen from where Naruto's jeans dipped and hung on his waist. "You look good tonight, Naruto. Any special reason?"

A small smile graced Naruto's face as he replied, "Gaara is planning on coming over to visit me." Jirayia leaned forwarded and rested his chin on his interlocked hands as he said, "Is that so?" Naruto nodded his head then stopped when he remembered why he was in there in the first place. "Jirayia, what is the reason for what's going on out there!" Jirayia only smirked as he said, "I haven't' the slightest idea what you're talking about." "Yes you do, you old man. It is practically wild out there. I was walking to your office and I swear I saw someone giving a costumer head!"

Jirayia sat back in his chair, his smirk still on his face. "Oh, you're talking about that. Well, today is Friday and Friday just so happens to be the beginning of "Customer's Choice Weekend", which goes on until 11:59 p.m. on Sunday night." Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion and Jirayia sighed before he began to explain. "The customers wanted more, and me, being the owner, understands that the customer is always right, as long as my employees are willing to do it. Besides, I've also wanted to see some more skin walking around this place…which reminds me; Naruto, your outfit is inappropriate."

Naruto eyes widen as shock covered his face. "Inappropriate? My outfit is inappropriate!" Jirayia rose from his seat and walked around his desk to his nephew. "Well…your shirt can pass but your pants are a no-no. They are way too long. All pants, shorts and skirts must be above the knee and as sexy as possible. Dress policy."

Naruto stared at the man in disbelief. "What dress policy!"

Jirayia leant back onto his desk as he explained, "The dress policy that applies to 'Customers Choice Weekend'. " Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest as he proclaimed, "I'm not going back home to change my pants." Jirayia smirked at this. "Fortunately, I have something dress appropriate that you can borrow for today." As Jirayia was saying this, he walked back to his desk and opened a drawer. "Here it is and I got it just for you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the "appropriate attire" his uncle wanted him to wear and immediately refused. "Jirayia, you know I try to stay away from stuff like that. I'm not going to wear it"

"But-but-but you would wear this stuff when Orochimaru told you to!" Naruto looked at his uncle in disbelief as the old man practically whined about this. "For one, I have changed from my younger self and two, Orochimaru was my boss then, and you're not Orochi. Of course I would wear what he asked me too. He never asked that much from me, and he even let me choose the outfit I wish, provided it was from one of his selections and it matched the theme."

"But Naruto, I got this especially for you! Nobody else can wear this and pull it off as you would!" Naruto took another look at what his uncle was holding. It's true that with his skin color, he will be able to pull it off, successfully at that, but he wasn't going to do it.

Having known Naruto for nearly all his life, Jirayia was able to tell when the boy's will was faltering. All he had to do was play the strings in the right order. A sincere smile took over his face as he walked back around the desk. "Naruto, with you being one of the older members, you should be setting an example. I have so much pride in you, not only as a boss, but as an uncle." He could practically feel Naruto's restraints slowly giving away with every word he said. "It will look amazing on you," Jirayia thought he saw Naruto's stern gaze strained a bit and he knew it was time to deliver the final blow "…and I think Gaara would agree with me."

With a frustrated sigh, Naruto held his hand out and Jirayia proudly placed it in his hand. "You know, Orochimaru never manipulated me the way you just did." Jirayia could only hold his triumph smile in place as he said, "But I'm not Orochi."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with the blasted thing. Sure, he thought it was cute when Jirayia showed it to him, but now he wants to take it home and have sex with his husband while wearing it. Naruto was currently standing in the private employees' bathroom, admiring how he looked with his gift. Jirayia had given him an orange skirt that contrasted nicely with thin black plaid lines running across it. It had a schoolgirl touch to it what with the small pleats that bounced with every step he took, but the thin, pure leather large waistband that had chains looping over it and the word 'Foxy' cut out in the back gave it an edgy feel. The skirt stopped right under the bump of butt and practically hugged his butt but it still had a loose feeling to it.

His uncle seemed to have good taste, but he knew he would never tell the man that. He would never be able to live it down.

After making sure he looked good, he walked out from the bathroom, ready for anything those perverted customers wanted to throw at him.

* * *

"Kiba…" Naruto's eye twitched for the nth time that night.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Would you kindly stop groping me?"

"But you know how much I love your ass, Naruto. This skirt is practically begging me to grab that sexy ass of yours."

Naruto groaned and slightly deflated. He was stressed, and not necessarily at the person he just called Kiba. As soon as he stepped out onto the work area, he was practically molested by big, grabby hands. An hour and forty-five minutes has passed since the first incident, and he was close to breaking off every single finger of every single hand that touched, rubbed, groped, grabbed, and squeezed his butt and he was damn near close to punching the idiots that dared to slap him on his butt.

He felt the two hands that were cupped on his butt slide up his hips and wrap around his waist and he allowed himself to be pulled down onto his holder's lap. He relaxed into the arms holding him, closing his eyes and releasing a tired sigh.

A warm breath caressed his neck as his companion asked, "What's wrong, Kit?" Naruto shivered as the breath hit his sensitive neck. He wasn't sure if he should be mad at Kiba for messing with his hot spot, or relieved as it eased some of his tension. "I don't know, Kiba. I'm just stressed."

"Why? It's just a normal day at work for you, right?" Naruto let out another sigh as he responded, "No. It's not work. I just have to get…adjusted to how this 'Costumers Choice Weekend' works." "It doesn't normally take you long to adjust. What's really on your mind, Kit?" Naruto didn't say a word for some time, letting his breathing being the only response to the unanswered question. "I think I'm stress because Gaara is visiting."

He felt as Kiba tensed and could hear the boy's throat-caught growl. "I'm happy that he's actually coming, since he's been busy and hasn't been able to come and see me at work, but I'm also worried."

"Why?"

"Kiba, you out of anybody should know his temper when others people touch on me sexually. I'm just…I just don't want him to do something he'll regret." He waited for a response, but when he got none, he relaxed, hoping that the conversation was over.

"You know what you should do to relieve your stress, Kit?"

"…Tell me."

"You should have sex with me."

Naruto genuinely laughed as he sat up and open his eyes to look at his companion. "The funny thing about what you said is that you're serious. Kiba, we're not going to have sex again." He laughed as Kiba threw his arms up and let his head fall back as he let out a cry of defeat.

"You are a real tease, Naruto."

"How am I a tease?" Naruto couldn't help smiling and poking at his friend as he complained.

"You come here…looking all…_S-SEXY_, wearing your skin tight shirt that barely passes your bellybutton, and a short skirt that shows your fuckable ass with every step that you take, and then you sit on my lap and talk to me in that phone sex voice of yours, getting me hard and then you deny me help from my growing, raging boner!"

Naruto let out anther laugh as he took in Kiba's appearance. Kiba had to be the same height as Gaara, standing at a good six feet. He had brown hair that was just as wild as Naruto's only shorter, and the same golden skin color as Naruto, only browner in comparison. Beautiful brown eyes that twinkle with desire gave him a playful look but his jaw structure gave him his strong look. Adjourn on Kiba's cheeks sits an upside down red triangle on each cheek and rather sharp canines that made Kiba look both deadly and sexy, no matter what emotion he's in. Kiba had a very masculine body. His arms were very strong, his chest very tempting, his abs well defined and they all came together with the off-white opened button down that showed his black mesh shirt underneath and dark skinny jeans he was wearing. Wrapped around his strong neck was a black spiky collar and it completed Kiba's lethal but sexy look.

Naruto would never deny that Kiba was one of the sexiest men he had ever met, and if circumstances were any different, Kiba might have been the man he would have married. "Kiba, you know I love you, but I just happened to have fallen in love with Gaara." He saw Kiba's face scrunch up and he laughed. "But you'll always be my first, and nobody can every take that away, right?" Kiba seemed to have brightened at this thought before lust filled his eyes.

Naruto thumped him on the forehead. "What was that for?" Kiba whined as he rubbed his forehead. "For being a pervert. You're growing right under me! I know what you're thinking about." Kiba gave his trademark grin as he asked, "Can you blame me?"

""YES!" Naruto yelled and Kiba laughed in response. "Shouldn't you be tending to more people than just me?" Naruto gave Kiba a mock pout at this. "You don't like me anymore, Kiba? Trying to get rid of me for someone else?" Kiba laughed at this as he responded, "No. I would _love_ if all of your attention stayed on me, but some of the other customers seem to be writing me a death wish." Naruto looked away from Kiba to see what he was talking about.

Sure enough, Naruto saw the eyes of jealous men glaring, mostly at Kiba. Naruto got up from Kiba's lap with a laughed, "What? Now you're scared of a couple of stares? Kiba, I'm slightly disappointed in you." Naruto turned around and, unexpectedly, ran into a chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-" "No need to apologize. I don't mind running into a beauty such as you." Naruto groaned as he realized that he was being hit on. Again. He sighed as he tried to push back from the guy's chest. "Look, I really don't have time for this." He stopped as he felt arms wrap around his waist, holding him in place. His eyebrows came together into a frown and he looked up at the taller man holding him.

This man was pale, really pale to be exact, but he had his own beauty. In a way, he reminded him of Sasuke, the only difference being his hair was shorter, much shorter, but with the same ebony color and a bit less of a shine to it and his ebony eyes held less emotions in them and his smile seemed...really…fake. "Sai, let Naruto go. Your smile is creeping him out." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kiba as he asked, "You know him?" Kiba snarled as he responded, "Yea, everybody knows him. This is Sai, almost a bigger perv than your uncle."

"And I don't think I've ever seen you here on 'Costumers Choice Weekend'. Who are you, my beautiful golden flower?" Sai's smile never left his face as Naruto stared at him. "Naruto and I would appreciate it if you would let me go." "With whiskers like those, you remind me of a fox. Are you a fox, my bright sun?" Now, Naruto was feeling a bit creep out. "What's with all the weird names? They're starting to weird me out."

"He's an artist and as you know, there's something wrong with all artists. They're either cutting off their ear or sleeping with their sisters," Kiba decided to intervene. "Kiba, you know that's not true. All artists are not like that." Sai's grip on Naruto only seemed to get tighter as Naruto said this to Kiba. "How very wise you are, little golden fox." Naruto groaned at the nickname. "What is the deal with these names!" A confused look formed on Sai's face as he said, "But I thought all girls liked to be called pointless names like those." Naruto eyes widen as Kiba tried to stifle his laugh.

"Um, Sai is it?…Listen, I'm not a girl. I'm one hundred percent man." Sai pulled Naruto away at arm's length and inspected him. "If you're a guy, you must be lacking a dick to be able to wear such a short skirt." This time, Naruto mouth fell and Kiba doubled over in laughter. "Why you little pri-" Naruto stopped as he saw familiar red hair from around Sai's shoulder. "Gaara!" he gasped, eagerness evident in his eyes. "What was that, Dickless?" Naruto glare returned, fully locked on Sai. He did something he had never done in his history of working.

He punched Sai in the jaw.

While Sai was busy checking to make sure his jaw wasn't broken, Naruto left. Kiba faintly heard as Naruto stomped off, "Damn pervs…getting me in a fit."

* * *

Gaara walked in first, followed by Neji and then Sasuke. As soon as the trio stepped into the room, they could feel prying eyes on them. There was some giggling that was immediately heard and Sasuke locked eyes with the culprits. The girls at the table blushed hard and looked away from him and Sasuke smirked at this. Power. It's a beautiful thing in his eyes. He looked back at his…companions?... and listened as they talked to the girl manning the front podium. She was a pretty girl. Long, platinum blonde hair that was placed in a high ponytail with an angled bang over half of her face, almost covering one of her blue eyes. She was very curvy, a great hourglass figure, her boobs peeking out just the right amount out of her deep purple dress to show that she's not easy, but she is very much a slut. Her side-scrunch dress traveled down her body, fitting her shape all the way down to where it ended, on her mid-thigh. "Hello and welcome. How may I be of service?" Her voice was low and seductive and she, shamelessly, eyed each one of them, leaning on the podium with her arms under her breast to show them off.

He realized that she hadn't seen him, since her eyes only landed on Gaara and Neji. He smirked as he decided that it was time to make himself known. He stepped in front of the other two, his preying eyes locked onto her eyes, smirk still in place. "Me and my companions are here to have a good time…Do you think you can provide that for us?" Sasuke waited for the reactions he always got. She would either giggle and act all bashful, or flirt right back with him. There was a small, low giggle before she batted her eyes and leaned in closer. "I'm sure I can…_entertain_ you gentlemen, if that's what you lik-" "Hey Ino. I'll take it from here. "

A scowl came over Ino's face as she turned to the person talking to her. "Naruto?" A small, shock expression covered her face as she saw the familiar blonde. As quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with haughtiness as she replied, "I didn't know you'll be here today. What are you doing here?"

Naruto could tell that she was trying to hint for him to leave. She eyed him with her light blue eyes, daring him to stay. He decided he was going to have to burst her bubble. Maybe it was the superior way she talked to him, as if she was better than him. He liked Ino, he didn't see anything wrong with the girl and he did think she was pretty, but with an attitude like this, he would have to show her that she was highly mistaken to act as so, especially to him. She turned back around with a glowing smile. Her smile still on as she was about to say something to the three gentlemen when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

".!" Naruto smirked at aggravated she seemed to become. "I think that they would rather for me to show them their table." Ino's face was heated and she practically strained through her teeth, "And WHY in the WORLD would they want that!" It wasn't a question, more so a demand for an explanation. "Because, the red hair here is my husband, and these two are his companions and I think my _husband_ would like it if I hosted for him, no?" Ino looked at the red head, and began examining him. Her eyes widen with recognition as she gasped, "Gaara! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Her face became a deep red and shame entered her eyes. "I hardly recognized you. I haven't seen you in so long, I almost forgotten how you looked."

Sasuke smirked as he leaned over to Gaara and whispered, "So easily forgotten, huh?" Gaara's already crossed arms tightened as Sasuke said this. Gaara would have lost his temper had not Naruto intervene. When Ino had left, he wouldn't know. She wasn't as important in his eyes as the blonde currently hugging him. When Naruto's head lifted from his chest, he swooped down and gave his blonde a kiss on the forehead. Naruto blushed in response and Gaara gave him a small smile.

"Um…I assume that Gaara is going to want me to be his host for tonight. Do you two know who you want?" The confused look that was most evident on Neji's face and in Sasuke's eyes showed that Ino probably hadn't mentioned how things worked. "Well, this club allows you to choose who you want to be your host, and then you will be led to their waiting area, and since today is "Costumer's Choice Weekend", you may ask your host to do anything you like, from lap dances, to…uh… blowjobs and they'll do it for you." He felt as Gaara's grip got tighter and he smiled. "Don't worry. Since this is my first and last day working here today, that rule does not apply to me." "It better not," Gaara murmured more to himself than to anybody in particular, and Naruto giggled. "Gaara, why don't you go over and sit with Kiba. That's where I'm waiting for tonight."

Gaara nodded in response. He was about to let go of Naruto when he noticed particular ebony eyes looking down at something, staring at it intensely. Gaara's eye's followed Sasuke's and was immediately pissed. The Uchiha was staring at Naruto's ass. _His_ Naruto's ass was being stared at by that damn Uchiha! His glare intensified and he grabbed his lover ass. He watched as the Uchiha averted his eyes from his lover to meet his.

Sasuke made eye contact with Gaara and smirked. Gaara always was possessive, especially when he came into the picture. Maybe this was due to all the past experience that he and Gaara had together when it came to girlfriends and boyfriends. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of power one of them got at the end of the day when they win. Then only difference between then and now is that the target may just be a little harder to get, but it will be worth it.

Gaara's face was leaning on the side of Naruto's and his breath was warm as it caressed Naruto's neck, and Gaara's cool hands felt really nice against his warm skin as they gripped his butt. All and all, Gaara was turning him on. "Gaara," he called out in a whisper. He didn't want to say it out loud. He's been told that when he's turned on, his voice seems different. "Gaara…" He tried again. He shivered as Gaara's breath, repeatedly, beat against his neck and his hands gripped Gaara's chest as he held in a moan. He felt as his backside was gripped and he squeaked. He pulled back from Gaara's chest and his eyes widen as he looked at Gaara, finally getting his attention.

"Damn it Gaara! Would you listen to me?" Gaara's eyebrows came together as he looked down at Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He didn't want to tell him that he's being turned on, especially in front of his friends. It would be embarrassing. He bit his bottom lip as he came up with something to tell him.

"Would you go sit down with Kiba so that I could get my work done? You're kind of distracting me." Gaara chuckled as he looked at his blushing Naruto. "Okay, Naruto. I'll go and sit with that mutt of a friend you got." Naruto smiled as Gaara kissed him on the cheek before he began walking away. "Thank you Gaara…and stop calling Kiba a mutt!"

Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he turned around to help Gaara's friends. "Now, where was I?" "You were explaining how we can pick our own host," Neji voiced. "Okay, so I guess I should tell you who you can pick from. Um…well, I don't really know anybody here but Ino. She may be able to tell me who else is working today. Follow me."

Naruto turned and began walking as he searched for Ino. She couldn't be too far away since she saw the group come in. His pace quickened when he saw familiar platinum hair and he called out to Ino. Ino turned and smiled when she noticed who was calling her. "Hey Naruto. What's up?" she asked as Naruto stopped in front of her. Her gaze shifted when she noticed Sasuke and Neji close behind him and anticipation glittered in her eyes. She eyed the two men coming closer as she leaned over into Naruto's ear and whispered, "Did they choose me to be their host?" The excitement was easily noticed and Naruto really hated to crush her feelings. "Um…well truthfully, I wanted you. You see, I don't know who all are here working today, and so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me." Ino blinked and a smile grew on her face. "Sure, Naruto. I don't mind at all. I'm heading that way now, just follow me."

Naruto smiled and turned to the two behind him. "Ino said she will show us who all are working today. We're going to follow her and after she shows us who everybody is, you guys can decide who you want to be your host for the tonight, if that's okay with you." Neji nodded as he responded, "That is fine by me, Naruto. You're doing your job the best you can." Naruto beamed at Neji's response as he turned to look at his second costumer.

He locked eyes with Sasuke and could fell the immense intensity that Sasuke was giving off. Those ebony eyes pried into Naruto's and all Naruto could do was stare. He watched as a smirk grew on Sasuke's face and he blush as he turned away from the man. He looked at Ino and his blush only grew as she gave him an all-knowing smile. "This way, gentlemen," she said in a sing-song way as she began to walk off.

They followed after her, and listened as she began explaining while she walked. "We do have class here, especially on a day as so. This is why we all have our own rooms," she began as she led them down a hallway with many doors to them. She opened the first door and the triple was immediately hit with the color purple. Purple bed, purple couch, purple lace, and purple walls. Everything in the room was completely purple and it seemed that's the way Ino liked it. The only other colors that stood out were the colors of the flowers that were preoccupied in her room. "This is my room. As you can tell, I love two things: the color purple and flowers."

Ino's smiled beamed on her face and all Naruto could do was give her a small smile. From the look of her room, she was obsessed with flowers and the color purple, and not in a good way, but Naruto wasn't the type of person to judge people just by what they like. He was startled when he realized Ino's eyes were drilling into him, waiting for a complement. He couldn't insult her. After all, he too went through the same phase with the color orange and ramen. Now, he's mellow out with them. If it wasn't for the fact that while he was pregnant, Kyuubi and Shukaku would make him puke up every single bite he took, he would still be eating ramen in the manic state he once did.

So when he realized Ino was still waiting, he told her the truth. "It's very you, Ino." She took Naruto in her arms and squeezed him as she giggled. Naruto smiled until he looked over at Sasuke and Neji. They looked extremely bored and about ready to puke from an over exposure to the color purple. "Um, Ino," he cleared his throat when he got her attention and whispered to her, "I think our customers would like to get finish seeing the other hosts."

"Oh! Of course they would. Come on." Ino left out of the room and walked across the wide hallway. "This is Tenten's room. You remember her, right Naruto?" Naruto didn't get a chance to answer as the door was opened. Opium was the first thing to hit their senses. It wasn't hard to tell that this room was Chinese based. There were elaborate golds and exhilarating reds with ancient Chinese designs all over the room. "Tenten, honey, are you in?" Ino called out as she stepped in the room. Almost immediately, a girl popped into view. She was pretty with her brown hair tied into two side buns and a short, tight pink Chinese dress with a slit that stopped on her hip. The one thing that Naruto liked about the girl was her strong, determined eyes.

"Naruto, is that you? I haven't seen you in a long time." She gave Naruto a small hug. "Hey Tenten." All Naruto could do was greet her back and smile. He was friends with the girl, but he didn't know much about her. She only seemed like an add-on to the group when he was younger and they sort of lost touch when he began dating Gaara.

"What bring you two to my private room?" Tenten asked Ino and Naruto. "Well, I have costumers with me and Ino is helping me show them around to pick a host." Tenten looked at the two other men in the room and her heart jumped as she locked eyes with Neji. She walked to the men and smiled. "I am Tenten and if you can't tell, I am based on tradition and china, since I have a strong connection with both. I do have my standards. I will not have sex with any of my costumers."

Neji could feel how strong of a connection he and the girl had, as if they were destined to be together, but only as friends. Destiny already chose him a lover and he intended to get his lover even if their kicking and screaming. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm sure," he replied after some time. She smiled at him before turning away. "We better get going. We still got to go see billboard head," Ino stated as she began leaving out. "Ino, don't call her that." Ino pouted at Tenten. "But she calls me a pig, so I see it's only fit to give her a nickname too." The group left out of the room and Ino gave Tenten a wink. "You two are the worst best friends I have ever met," Tenten muttered as she closed the door behind them.

"Last and certainly least," Ino said as she whispered the last part, "we come to Sakura." Ino lead them to the last room in the hall, skipping over one door that Naruto could only assume belonged to Temari. Ino opened the door and music blasted out of the room followed by loud voices and laughter. The room was filled to the brim to the point where you couldn't tell where one person ended and the furniture began. Men were everywhere and most of them were drunk, dancing and being obnoxiously loud to the person beside them, who didn't really care.

Ino began pushing her way through the crowds and lead them to the loveseat that was occupied with four people. Two men sat on the couch, one on the arm rest and on the laps of the two men sat a pink short haired girl. Compared to the other hosts, she was practically wearing nothing, wearing a thin red shirt that stopped right at her crouch and swooped so low around her neck, you could intensely see her black laced bra that held her small bust. She was preoccupied with the three men that she didn't realize that they had come over, until Ino thumped her on her forehead. Her eyes opened and reviled beautiful livid green eyes that almost didn't soften when they landed on Ino.

She smirked as she asked "What brings you here, Pig?" Naruto could see the tension that the two had together, but it seemed to be an understood, friendly tension. "I'm here to show two costumers our hosts. You're the last one on the list." "Yes yes, save the best one for last," Sakura replied s she slid off the men laps. "You may leave now," she demanded rather then told the men and they left on cue. "You know Ino; I don't just take any men. They have to be up to my standard if they want me to host them." She looked at Naruto and her face scrunched up. "He's beautiful, but don't you think he would rather play for the other team," she all but whispered to Ino. Ino could only laugh before shaking her head. "No, not him. Them," she said as she nodded in the direction of Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto watched as the girl called Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and Neji and her cool demeanor vanished. She practically grabbed for Sasuke as she said, "Hello. I'm Sakura and I will do anything to pleasure you."

Any other day and Sasuke would take her up on her offer, but now he had another prize in mind. He gave her a smirk as he replied, "I plan on taking you up on that offer sometime in the near future." A blushed ran across her face, but she made sure to keep her lust filled eyes on his.

"So," Naruto began, breaking the two connections. "I'm going to assume that you are going to stay with Sakura tonight, Sasuke." Sasuke turned that devil's smirk onto Naruto and he watched as Naruto shifted under his gaze. "I think, for tonight, I would much rather have you for a host, until I get a feel for how things work here," Sasuke responded, to which Neji followed, "As I, until further notice." Naruto nodded to the two then turned to Ino. "Thank you so much for showing us around, especially me." "It was a pleasure, Naruto." He didn't want to come off rude to the other girl, so he gave her a smile as he said, "Goodbye, Sakura," leaving without waiting for a reply from the pink haired girl.

As Naruto led Sasuke and Neji to his waiting area, Sasuke thought he had heard Naruto mummer, "Pink haired heifer."

* * *

"Welcome back, Kit. Who did you bring with you?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's atmosphere shifted to a happier one as he heard the question directed to him. "Kiba, this is Neji and Sasuke. They're friends of Gaara's." Neji and Sasuke sat down on the black long couch that the group was sitting on.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kiba said to the two men as they sat down beside Gaara. "Kiba! Gaara's right beside you." "I know that, Kit." He proved his point by turning his head and staring Gaara in the eyes and Gaara returned the gaze with a heated glare. Naruto sighed and as he made room between Kiba and Gaara, forcing Sai to get a chair. "Could you two try to get along, just for tonight?" he asked as the tension rose.

"I will, just for you Naruto, if you give me a lap dance." The toothy grin that Kiba was giving was more so a mock grin that was just waiting for Gaara to punch off his face. "No Kiba. You know that I will not give you a lap dance, especially not today." "But you owe me Naruto." "And why does he owe a mutt such as you?" Gaara asked for Naruto, fully ready to kill Kiba.

Kiba kept his grin on as he replied, "Naruto forgot my birthday, for the second time in the row."

Naruto eyes widened as he realized what day it was. "Kiba I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." When he saw the familiar lust covered face from Kiba that he had seem in his youth, he knew he had said the wrong words. "Ease up, Kit. All I want from you is to spend some time with you tomorrow, and then we can watch some old movies at your house." The doubt on Naruto's face must have been noticeable since Kiba laughed before responding, "Honestly Naruto. All I want is your time…and to spend some time at your house again."

When Naruto felt as Gaara's declining response was about to be given, he interjected, saying," Tomorrow it is. Movie time around four's good for you?" Kiba nodded and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead as he got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Sasuke watched as the Kiba fellow left and he knew he was going to have to destroy those happy-go-lucky plans.

**Yes, I ended abruptly and idk if I like the ending, but with how this scene was going on in my head and how slow of a writer I am, I would never get finished with this chapter and I know how long many have been waiting (**_**for the waiter's, I made it longer just for you**_**). Believe me, I will finish my stories, but I think I am going to have to repost my other story since it took a sharp turn away from where I was going.**

**Any who, R&R and yell at me if you think it will motivate me**


End file.
